


【朱白生贺】哥哥快来馋我身子！

by bidagesila



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bidagesila/pseuds/bidagesila
Summary: [2020.4.16]＊年上 朱30×白17＊清纯男高中生勾引成熟男人的故事＊个人爱好，在现实生活中还请关爱未成年人让他好好读书备考呢（笑
Relationships: 朱一龙/白宇
Kudos: 5





	【朱白生贺】哥哥快来馋我身子！

……

“现在就这样是不是不太好？”

“这有什么不好的？你还介意什么呀，不就是那几个月的事，我又不是不愿意……”

“可你还小。”

“是你嫌自己年龄大吧？”

朱一龙抿了抿嘴，不说话了。

“怕人家说你老牛吃嫩草，说你馋我身子，对吧？”

“……”

“怕我只是图个新鲜，上了大学之后就远走高飞抛弃你，伤了你的心，是吧？”

“不…”

“那我告诉你。正因为我现在还小，所以我的爱情里没有你们成人世界的什么利益相关弯弯绕绕。我喜欢你就是喜欢你，不图你别的，也不会变心。”

“你以为我喜欢你两年，都只是喜欢的空壳子吗？我什么都没考虑？”

“再说了，老牛吃嫩草又怎么了，我乐意让你吃，他们酸他们的，关咱俩什么事啊。”

“还是说你胆子比我还小，就愿意当个柳下惠？”

朱一龙被他这串质问搞得脑袋发懵，盯着他的眼睛愣是说不出一句话。白宇嗤笑一声从他身上下来，脱掉蓝白色的校服外套，上身只留一件半透的纯白色背心。

在朱一龙这个距离，隐约可以看见他胸前那两点粉色的乳尖。

“哥哥帮我吧。”

白宇见不得朱一龙表情僵硬地盯着他看的样子，又坏笑着坐到了对方的大腿上，牵起他的手捏着圆润的指尖把玩，小肉鼻头摩挲他柔软干燥的掌心。

他也不说要朱一龙帮他什么，就这样用小屁股蹭了下他的大腿，用那双干净漂亮的圆眼睛笑嘻嘻看他。宽松背心下粉白色肉体影影绰绰勾着他的视线，他从那两点凸起顺着衣服褶皱一路看下去，眼神流连于纤细腰身继而绕着肚脐打转，终是没能忍住心里那点儿冒了尖儿的小心思。

他动了动手指，空闲的那只手受着意识牵引撩起衣摆整个儿钻进去，掌心贴着腰线一路摩挲上滑。衣摆被他的动作带得越掀越高，待到他握住肩头时那两点红樱早已揭开了薄薄的一层帘幕，清晰无比地暴露在他眼前。

“哈……”白宇身子敏感，被他摸得忍不住泄出一声粗喘，身体往前凑着要向他手心里蹭。朱一龙抬眼看他，他就勾起嘴角舔了下嘴唇，挺起小胸脯用小巧的乳尖碰了碰对方微张的薄唇——

“想尝尝这个？”

嘴唇碰上微微硬起的肉粒，朱一龙顿时呼吸一滞，却被白宇托着后脑勺朝自己胸前按着，那点儿粉色终是被他半推半就地含进嘴里。他用舌尖扫过褶皱，轻轻吮吸乳首，白宇便颤了下身子朝他怀里送去。朱一龙一手托着白宇的后背不让他有机会逃走，空出的另一只手就揉上了至今被冷落的另一点红樱。他吐出泛着水光的乳尖转而舔舐乳晕，粗糙舌苔细细描摹那片晕染出来的红色，像是要把那颜色都给舔干净了似的。

白宇揪着他的头发，舒爽到眯起眼轻声喘息，下半身也被舔得有了感觉，把运动裤裤裆顶出了个小帐篷。

朱一龙用牙齿轻轻咬了两下已然肿胀发硬的乳粒，又叼着那粒奶头吮咬，不出意外地听见耳畔传出低吟。刚刚成熟的身体像个水蜜桃，甜美，诱人，白里透出健康的粉，他吮着白宇的乳头，竟隐约感觉能尝出些甜味儿。

“抱我，把我抱到你床上。”白宇勾住他的脖子，用软糯的鼻音向他撒娇，“哥哥你快点儿，等到床上我全身都给你吃……”

朱一龙听出来他这是等不及了。即将成年的高中生血气正盛，轻易被挑起欲望却无法压制，只能求着自己的好哥哥帮他纾解。可朱一龙也清楚自己在他面前可挂不住什么正人君子的人设，这小没良心的打从一开始就卡住他的软肋不放，如今更是软磨硬泡生生剥光了他套在本能欲望外的那层良心，非得把他逼疯了不可。

朱一龙警告过白宇，甚至狠过心让他蹲在门外哭了一晚，第二天开门的时候小孩儿倒在他怀里，连说话都有气无力，却紧紧抱住他勒得他喘不过气。

我都多久没哭过了，你居然让我难过成这样……白宇说着把他搂得更紧，嗓音沙哑得让人心疼，朱一龙你有没有心，你故意不锁门把我扔外边，是不是还想着让我大半夜偷跑到你床上去啊？

我就不顺你的意。

你必须亲自开门把我领回去。

那时朱一龙突然感觉很心酸。他充满歉疚地吻他的侧脸说对不起，明明想要安慰对方，却被脸上泪痕还没擦干净的小孩儿抹去眼泪。

心里难受了吧？他轻轻地说，因为你爱我，所以你不舍得让我离开的……

从来都只是爱情，只是有人一直都不敢承认动心。

白宇让他看清自己。

“想什么呢，哥哥？”白宇不知何时已经脱掉了那件背心，下半身也只剩下一条内裤，一眨眼就晃晃悠悠挂在他细瘦的脚腕上，被主人毫不留情地甩下床。

“想你呢。”朱一龙凑上前去吻他，笑眼盈盈地回道，“我在想你蜷成一团哭着骂我的样子……真的很可爱。”

“我一大男人哭起来有什么可爱的，还是你更好看。”白宇故意凑到他耳边小声说，“你哭的时候眼眶红红的像小兔子一样，让人特别想欺负。”

朱一龙笑了:“你想欺负我？”

白宇嘿嘿笑着躲开朱一龙的手，又扯住了对方的衣领要求亲自帮他脱衣服。朱一龙乖乖坐到床边，看着白宇为他一颗颗解开纽扣。他认真的样子显得很乖巧，自来卷的头发蓬蓬地盖住额头，嫣红的嘴唇嘟起，摆弄他衬衫的手指骨节分明又嫩生生的可爱，到底还是掩饰不住紧张，轻轻地发着抖。小孩儿舔着嘴唇为他解开最后一颗纽扣时耳垂已经红透了，朱一龙将它含入口中，唇瓣抿起感受到微微发烫的温度。

“别，别舔……”

“不是说到床上之后全身都给我吃吗，怎么突然不讲信用了？”朱一龙覆上他的手牵引到裤腰带上，故意沉下声音逗弄他，“继续脱，好不好？”

白宇赌气似的挣开他:“不好。”

朱一龙按着他的肩膀让他躺下:“那就好好躺着。”

白宇不好意思大大咧咧地平躺着，于是侧过身子蜷成一团，偷偷打量着朱一龙。

他肖想了许久的身体实在是太漂亮，眼前一片莹白如玉，那人全身上下都似乎顺着他的心愿长成，就连胸前那点小痣也好看，像一粒掉进白米粥里的黑芝麻。男人眉眼柔和，看起来清秀漂亮，但其实唇线锋利，紧紧抿成一条细线的样子像极了刀刃，给人不动声色的压迫感，也有着符合他成熟气质的性感。

白宇不由自主地夹紧大腿蹭了蹭，又被欺身压上来的朱一龙分开双腿。肉柱翘起来老高顶在他小腹上硬得淌水，就这样被坏心眼的男人全给看了去，手指拢住茎身上下撸动，指尖不时抹去马眼吐出的滑腻液体涂抹到肉柱上当做润滑，顺带着试探幽深臀缝中紧闭的穴口，痒得他忍不住缩紧了屁股。

“嗯……”白宇在他手里挺腰抽送性器，口中含糊着，“快点……快点……”

朱一龙任他捏紧自己的手臂，手上加快动作，温声劝诱道:“把胳膊放下来，不要挡住。”

“啊，不要……”

“听话，让我看着你。”

看着他在高潮中迷离的眼神和绯红双颊，天真的眸子里染上一层雾气又凝成水珠，挂在被情欲熏红了的眼角将落未落，那可怜眼神诱惑着朱一龙吻上来，吻着他的额头眼角和嘴唇，口中含着娇软唇瓣狠狠吮咬。

小孩儿乖巧地伸出粉嫩舌尖让他深吻，嗓子里呜呜嗯嗯地轻声哼哼着，渐渐被吻得喘不过气，拍着朱一龙的后背要他放过自己。

而后者终于放开他被欺负到发麻的嘴唇，将满手精液涂抹到他敞开的腿间，手指在会阴翻搅揉弄出啧啧水声，听得白宇头皮发麻。

就好像他已经情动出水了似的……

“腿分开，我要给你扩张。”朱一龙从白宇书包里摸出一管润滑液，在高中生震惊的目光中拧开塑料盖，不由得觉得好笑，“怎么，你还以为我什么都不知道啊？”

白宇书包里那些个不能见人的东西朱一龙可比他本人更清楚，甚至可以说，白宇藏了多久，朱一龙就知道了多久。

“酝酿了这么长时间，还知道害羞啊？”朱一龙捏着白宇红透的小脸，忍不住就想看他羞耻心决堤的样子，“其实不光这个，我还知道……”

知道他那天仓皇把床单扔进洗衣机的原因不是晚上做梦尿床，知道他曾趁自己不注意偷偷穿上他的西装，也知道他那天匆忙藏起来的手机里，都写着哪些说不出口的小愿望。

“你想让我……”朱一龙在最关键的谓语动词上稍稍停顿，终究还是碍于性格包袱没能复述原文。可这就已经够他受的了，当场处刑不说，一脸了然于心却故意斟酌字句“照顾颜面”更是让他羞耻心翻倍，全然没了不久之前小狐狸一般勾引对方的嚣张气势。

“……占有你。”

白宇身子一颤，竟感觉到某个不可言说的地方因这三个字而激动到发痒。

“小白，”朱一龙笑着唤他，“没想到你成天看着我，就是在想这些东西？”

高中生满脑子黄色废料，随便拎出来一条就是一部四十分钟的动作大片。

“没有，我就是偶尔才……”穴口随着主人的紧张而颤抖着缩紧，夹得朱一龙连手指都快伸不进去。白宇还在嘴硬，明明眼神闪躲不敢看他，却非要和他争口舌之快，“总比你强……你好几次都被我蹭硬了不也是不敢让我看见……”

埋在他体内的指尖突然间按住了某个点。

“啊！哥哥！”白宇猛地一弹，大腿瞬间收拢夹紧了朱一龙的腰，方才紧窒到难以扩张的穴肉也可怜兮兮地发着颤，层层叠上来吮着他的手指。

“放松，等习惯了就好。”朱一龙吻他的喉结，轻声安慰道，“这才只是两根手指。”

这才两根手指你就受不了地喊哥哥，等我真正进去的时候，是不是连老公都能叫得出口？

他在心里暗自想着，却也没说出来——白宇自尊心强，要是套得太紧反而栓不住，非要口头上刺激他还不如用行动强迫来得实在——毕竟小孩儿一向诚实，尤其是身体。

白宇听出他意有所指，不服气地鼓起嘴去看他胯间的那个东西。

然后顿时泄了气。

行叭，朱一龙说不定还真是关心他的身体。

后穴的酸胀感愈加强烈，肠肉被两指揉开调教得越发服帖，朱一龙刚才就只是碰了他敏感点一下便有意避开那处，白宇被手指操得心猿意马，忍不住想让他再多碰碰那里，好让他爽快些，不必受着一点一滴的快感累积所形成的甜蜜的折磨。

“你再深点儿，后面痒……”白宇用小腿蹭了蹭朱一龙的后腰，“哈嗯……要不你进来吧，我受不住了……”

“我现在进来你就受得住了？”

“哥哥……”白宇向他撒娇，“你是不是嫌弃我了，只愿意用手弄我，都不想进来。”

“我哪儿有？”

“你就有。你不馋我身子……我都自己脱光了送给你了，你还真把我当便宜白菜……”

朱一龙才不吃他那套幼儿园小毛孩的激将法，拍了下他的屁股叫他乖乖趴下不要乱扭，然后安抚性地吻上后颈。

馋。怎么能不馋。

高中生的身体细长柔韧又干净漂亮，奶尖和后穴都是粉嫩的处子颜色，只看着就让人忍不住要操开了，肏熟了，把那圈褶皱撑开，磨成烂熟的浆果颜色，从小口里断断续续挤出奶白色的汁液，顺着大腿根流下沾湿一小片床单。

朱一龙揉着他软弹的屁股:“那你想要我怎么进去啊？”

“要舒服一点儿的……”

“那就从后面？”

淫液已经流了满手。朱一龙把手指抽出来，换成自己的性器，将吐水的龟头戳刺进去。白宇深吸了口气，塌下腰呜咽着，被朱一龙环住腰身牢牢固定在原处，感受着粗大硬物缓缓填充进敏感的肠道内，火辣辣的疼痛和酸胀感在后庭交织，让他产生了一种前所未有的恐惧感。

进去多少了……吃不下了，会撑坏吗……应该不会吧……

但是好涨……啊……太深了……

动不了，完全动不了，也逃不开。

朱一龙将他禁锢在怀里。

“疼吗？”

“不疼，不疼……”白宇软绵绵地应着，“哥哥你动一下，动起来就舒服了。”

这是他第一次切身体会到被干的滋味。

以往他也看小电影，看各种各样的，好几个国家和地区，男的女的都有。在喜欢上朱一龙之前他看A片，在那之后又看钙片，片子换了一部又一部，却从来没看出过什么感觉。

当年年少无知，他甚至还虚心请教过发小，却被对方一个白眼怼回来——

你小子欠操吧。

白宇一缩脖子，难得觉得那货说得好像挺有道理自己竟不想反驳。

到底为什么会这样呢？

他曾试图开拓却从未敢下手的地方，如今满满当当盛着男人的硬物，却还不知足似的发热发烫。朱一龙动作的速度不快，力道却不小，掐着他的腰向最深处撞，顶得他两只胳膊都支撑不住，到后来整个上半身都软趴趴地贴在床上，他用手紧扯住床单，却死活控制不住从嗓子里逃出来的呻吟。

“嗯……啊……啊……”

那声音连他自己都没听过。明明就是他自己的声音，却比平日里要多出几个调，时轻时重的，有时是低哑的闷哼，有时又是拔高了调子的求饶声，像陶瓷的乐器一般婉转，轻飘飘弥漫到空气中又被撞散，碎成一小截带着哭腔的尾音，钩子似的。

朱一龙喜欢得很，不光故意戳着敏感点让他叫，还对准了那块软肉研磨，逼得他抓着枕头哼哼，爽得大腿根都颤抖。

高中生的叫床声带着奶味儿，小猫一样勾人，直听得人心里发痒。朱一龙把白宇掀翻过来，掐着他的细腰朝自己性器上撞，继而握住他紧扯住枕套的手，要他抓着自己。

白宇环住他的脖子。

平常没事儿的时候他就喜欢这么做，环着朱一龙的脖子紧紧靠上去，有时偷偷侧过头去吻他，有时把脸埋进他的肩膀。受了委屈的时候更甚，红着眼眶默默趴在他肩上一言不发，只是紧紧抓着他的衣裳，将眼泪都抹到衣领上。

朱一龙安慰他，他还嘴犟，死不承认自己有多难受，故意笑呵呵地把话题绕过去，然后揉着朱一龙脑后的一小撮头发说，哥哥要不你把头发留长吧，扎起来真的很好看哦。

朱一龙顺着肢体记忆习惯性地抱住他，亲吻他因情欲泛红的侧颈。

“哥哥轻点儿，我屁股都要麻了……”白宇委委屈屈地抱怨他，“刚才让你进来还不愿意，我看你就是想欺负我。”

“别闹。”他亲了下白宇的嘴唇，“我疼你还来不及呢。”

这样说着他就把白宇的胳膊从自己脖子上摘下来。白宇正在他身下迷迷糊糊地哼哼着，还没反应过来发生了什么，两条小细胳膊就被举过头顶，手腕被朱一龙一手按住压在枕头上，一时间挣脱不开。他的大腿紧紧夹在朱一龙精瘦的腰上，此时却又被捏着膝盖向旁边分开，对方浅浅地笑了一下，然后狠狠将性器顶进最深处，在白宇惊叫着挺腰的时候压住他想要再次合拢的大腿，加快频率挺动腰身，饱满的囊袋拍红了白宇嫩白的小屁股，把溢出穴口的乳白色浊液拍成白沫。

白宇爽得过了头，近乎挣扎地扭动着身体，眼眶被快感熏得发红，下一秒眼泪就从眼角滑落到枕头上。

“哥……别，别弄……啊！我不行……啊……”

“小白，乖，换个称呼试试。”

“呜……什么意思……”

“除了‘哥哥’，还能叫我什么？”

“我不……啊！我不知道……”

“想试试干性高潮吗？”

“不要，那个我不行的…”白宇呜咽着求他，圆眼睛里含着一汪春水，衬得可怜神情越发撩人，像跳跃的火焰一般灼烧他的神经。白宇哭起来招人疼，在床上的时候却让人忍不住要他疼，看他泪珠断了线地从脸颊滚落下来，口中嗫嚅着自己的名字——

“朱先生……”

白宇试探性地小声唤他，湿漉漉的漂亮眸子里波光闪动。

这是他们第一次打招呼时白宇对他的称谓。高中生嘴上喊得客气，语气里却没有半分疏离，反而因着甜甜的笑意而显得莫名熟络，听得朱一龙冲他微笑起来，桃花眼弯成两座微拱的小桥。

好巧啊，朱先生！

能和你一起回家吗？

虽然那时候他在他眼里只是个讨人喜欢的晚辈，朱一龙做梦都没想到，哪一天这孩子竟会被他抱回家，发着高烧的身子滚烫，连那双眼睛里向他投出的视线也烫到灼人。男孩拽着他的手不放，晕红双颊蹭着他微凉的手指，生理泪水滚落进他掌心，风干后带着潮湿的凉意，让人心里莫名不是滋味。

他已经给白宇吃了退烧药，又没有什么事要忙，于是便安静地坐在床边任由他抱着自己的胳膊不松手，想等他安稳睡着后再离开。

然后他在仿佛凝滞的寂静中听见了一句话。

“我喜欢你。”

朱一龙登时就吓得低头去看白宇，正对上他抬眼凝视自己的目光。

那句话不是幻听。当时朱一龙就知道，那不仅不是幻听，还是专门说给自己听的。

趁我病，要你命。

他脑子里嗡的一声刷了白墙，僵直脊背动弹不得，心跳声骤然间加速放大，势要堵住他的喉管。他不知道该作何回应，也不知道是应该装作视而不见还是借口离开，一瞬间众多选项围绕着他要他选择，以便将自己从这尴尬境地中解救出来。

但他却不知所措，慌乱地眨着眼睛避开那两道过于清澈的视线，一言不发。

白宇似乎被他那反常的反应逗笑了似的，泄出两声气音，然后又乖顺地闭上眼睛，不再追踪他的视线，也不再出声，甚至将抱着他手臂的力道放松了些许。

朱一龙轻轻动了动胳膊，终是没忍心把手臂抽出来。

从那以后，白宇就开始叫他“哥哥”。

这孩子可真是太狡猾了。

朱一龙本打算干点儿坏事要他喊自己老公，却没想到白宇竟然能想起来叫他这个，转念一想倒也不如换个主意顺着他的意思往下走。朱一龙不讨厌白宇叫他“朱先生”，甚至觉得这句话在做爱的时候会有种特殊的情趣，于是便温柔地应了一声，附在他耳边回道:

“白宇小朋友。”

后者敏感地一缩脖子，耳垂颜色有加深的趋势。

其实“朱先生”还好，“先生”当然更不错，朱一龙打算日后教白宇学会把那个不重要的姓氏摘掉，唤他先生多好。

“你快点，我撑不住……”白宇哑着嗓子用脚踝踢他，“你快射进来，唔嗯……快点……”

朱一龙轻喘着吻他:“好。”

舌尖挑起软舌吸吮交缠，于是所有的呻吟声都被他吞进肚子里，汗液和眼泪砸进湿了半边的枕头中，也终是无声地晕成了一片深色水渍。

精液从被操弄到无法闭合的穴口中汩汩溢出，像极了烂熟浆果挤出的奶白色汁液，粘糊糊地顺着臀缝流下，留下一道蜿蜒的晶莹痕迹。

……

白宇躺在朱一龙身边，撩起他脑后的一小撮头发打着卷儿把玩，懒洋洋问道:“都长这么长了，怎么不剪啊？”

朱一龙眯着眼轻轻蹭了下他的手腕:“最近忙，没时间。”

“你就瞎说吧，”白宇笑着反驳道，“明明是因为我喜欢。”


End file.
